northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters cast of characters
Below is the cast of characters in the 17th Tokushu-tai series, Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. The cast was confirmed on April 6, 2016.User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/'Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters' cast revealed Main cast *Anaira Hayashibara (林原 アナイラ Hayashibara Anaira) - series' main protagonist/main primary protagonist, played by series' creator and director, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network). The daughter of Erika Hayashibara, older sister to Kohei, Fatima's lifetime partner and Minori's father, Anaira works in the News & Public Affairs Department of TransHead TV as a TV journalist/documentarist and department head. She and Kohei went to Mexico to film a documentary about the said country. Until one day, she discovered a mysterious cave where the Armored Fighter Equipment was kept there and found the Armored Fighter equipment. She also found out that her mother, Erika, was the one who kept the Armored Fighter Equipment inside the cave in order to protect from the Chariots. While the entire Yucatán gets in a pinch because of a Chariot Monster who attacked there, Anaira used one of the eight Armor Unlockers and Armor Keys to fight against the Chariot Monster. She was chosen by Erika to wield the power of samurai as Armored Fighter 01 (アーマードファイター01 Āmādo Faitā 01). *Kohei Hayashibara (林原 浩平 Hayashibara Kōhei) - co-primary protagonist, played by Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke). He is Erika's son and younger brother to Anaira. Like his sister, Anaira, Kohei also works in the News & Public Affairs Department of TransHead TV as a cameraman. He also went to Mexico along with his sister to film a documentary about the said country. One day, when Anaira discovered a mysterious cave where the Armored Fighter Equipment was kept there, Kohei refused to enter inside the cave at first, but he was encouraged by Anaira to enter inside. He also used one of the eight Armor Unlockers and Armor Keys to fight against the Chariots. But during the climatic battle between the Armored Fighters and the Chariots, he was killed by Chariot Monster Thrust, a Chariot Monster whom Anaira defeated in Mexico. He was chosen by Erika to wield the power of knight as Armored Fighter 02 (アーマードファイター02 Āmādo Faitā 02). *Fatima Hayashibara (林原 ファティマ Hayashibara Fatima) - co-primary protagonist, played by Delaine Morse-Damson (ダムソン デレイン モールス Damuson Derein Mōrusu; credited as "ダム·デレ·モール"). She is Anaira's wife, mother to Minori, and works in TransHead TV as a TV host/personality. Along with Minori, Hiroshi, Ayako, Chisato and Ryoko, she used one of the eight Armor Unlockers and Armor Keys to help Anaira and Kohei. She was chosen by Erika to wield the power of Chinese soldier as Armored Fighter 03 (アーマードファイター03 Āmādo Faitā 03). *Minori Hayashibara (林原 みのり Hayashibara Minori) - co-primary protagonist, played by child star Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN). The daughter of Anaira and Fatima, Minori also used one of the eight Armor Unlockers and Armor Keys to help Anaira and Kohei. She was chosen by Erika to wield the power of Roman soldier as Armored Fighter 04 (アーマードファイター04 Āmādo Faitā 04). *Hiroshi Onodera (小野寺 宏 Onodera Hiroshi) - co-secondary protagonist, played by Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu). He is one of the TV news reporters in TransHead TV who also used the Armored Fighter Equipment to help Anaira and Kohei. He was chosen by Erika to wield the power of samurai as Armored Fighter 05 (アーマードファイター05 Āmādo Faitā 05). *Ayako Takatori (高取 綾子 Takatori Ayako) - co-secondary protagonist, played by Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai). She is one of the TV news reporters in TransHead TV who also used the Armored Fighter Equipment to help Anaira and Kohei. She was chosen by Erika to wield the power of Arab soldier as Armored Fighter 06 (アーマードファイター06 Āmādo Faitā 06). *Chisato Terajima (寺島 千里 Terajima Chisato) - series' main secondary protagonist, played by Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha). She is one of the TV news reporters in TransHead TV who also used the Armored Fighter Equipment to help Anaira and Kohei.. She was chosen by Erika to wield the power of knight as Armored Fighter 07 (アーマードファイター07 Āmādo Faitā 07). *Ryoko Morishita (森下 涼子 Morishita Ryōko) - co-secondary protagonist, played by child star Chisato Moritaka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN). A child star whose a talent of TransHead TV, she accidentally used the Armored Fighter Equipment to help Anaira and Kohei. She was chosen by Erika to wield the power of viking as Armored Fighter 08 (アーマードファイター08 Āmādo Faitā 08). *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika) - co-protagonist, played by Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko). She is the mother of Anaira and Kohei, Rigor's older sister, and the developer of the Armored Fighter System. In order to protect the Armored Fighter Equipment from the Chariots, she went to Mexico to kept the equipment inside the cave and she secretly returned back to North Chevron and secretly lived in a subdivision outside Hirakawa City in order to hide herself from the Chariots. After three years, Erika returned back to Hirakawa City and to her family as a senator. Later on, she revealed that she also had feelings for her daughter. She wields the power of Armored Fighter Platinum (アーマードファイタープラチナ Āmādo Faitā Purachina), which was little known to the Armored Fighters about this. *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen) - series' main villain, played by Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō). The emperor of the Chariot Empire and had an intense interest to find and use the Armored Fighter Equipment for evil purposes. He wields the power of Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Faitā Enperā) and an archrival of the Armored Fighters. Supporting cast *Hiroyo Takahata/Cyan (高畠 博代 / シアン Takahata Hiroyo / Shian) - played by Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru). A TV reporter from TransHead TV and close friend of Anaira, Hiroyo was abducted and brainwashed by the Chariots three years ago. As all her memories wiped out by the Chariots, Hiroyo became Cyan, a cold-loner Chariot Fighter. Being Cyan, she sees Anaira as a rival, though in her heart that she is her close friend. When Anaira found out that she was brainwashed by the Chariots, she attempted to attack her but in the end, her memories was totally restored and she returned back to human form as Hiroyo, thanks to Anaira, who helped her to release her from being evil. Later, she revealed that she is Hiroyo Hayashibara (林原 博代 Hayashibara Hiroyo), the youngest of the Hayashibara siblings. She formerly wielded the power of Chariot Fighter Chaser (チャリオット ファイター チェイサー Chariotto Faitā Cheisā), and now she wields the power of Armored Fighter Chaser (アーマードファイターチェイサー Āmādo Faitā Cheisā). *Alejandra Izumi (泉 アレジャンドラ Izumi Arejandora) - played by Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko). She is Anaira and Kohei's friend and the owner of a house in Mexico which was temporary rented by Anaira and Kohei while filming a documentary about Mexico. After they returned back in North Chevron after the filming of a documentary, Alejandra also went there to call the Armored Force Fighters to help the Armored Fighters. She wields the power of samurai as Armored Fighter 09 (アーマードファイター09 Āmādo Faitā 09). *Chiharu Nakajima (中島 千春 Nakajima Chiharu) - played by Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu). She wields the power of samurai as Armored Fighter 10 (アーマードファイター10 Āmādo Faitā 10). *Haruka Nishimura (西村 遥 Nishimura Haruka) - played by child star Anaira Ramones of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN). She wields the power of knight as Armored Fighter 11 (アーマードファイター11 Āmādo Faitā 11). *Takemi Kanzaki (神崎 武見 Kanzaki Takemi) - played by Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari). She wields the power of amazon as Armored Fighter 12 (アーマードファイター12 Āmādo Faitā 12). *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro) - played by Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko). A TV news reporter of TransHead TV and best friend of Anaira. She wields the power of Armored Fighter Flare (アーマードファイターフレアー Āmādo Faitā Fureā). *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma) - played by Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi). A TV news reporter of TransHead TV and Kohei's best friend. *Eri Oguri (小栗 えり Oguri Eri) - played by child star Mai Matsuzaka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN (松坂 舞 Matsuzaka Mai; Kids On Mafia 2ND GEN). She is Minori's best friend. *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru) - played by Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru). He is Mikoto and Aria's father, Anaira and Kohei's uncle and Erika's younger brother. *Kazumi Mizuno/Chariot Empress Miranda (水野 和美/チャリオット皇后ミランダ Mizuno Kazumi / Chariotto Kōgō Miranda) - played by Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates). Born in about 1693, Miranda became a leader of Chariot Empire in 1717 at the age of 24. But in 2011, Ryuuen and his group of evil Chariots declared a coup d' etat against her leadership as the Empress of Chariot Empire. Because of this, she was forcibly dethroned and Ryuuen became the new leader of Chariot Empire. As she was sent to the human world after her reign end, she was disguised as Kazumi Mizuno and works in TransHead TV as a TV reporter. She wields the power of Eternal Empress (永遠のエンプレス Eien no Enpuresu). *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki) - played by Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates). She works in TransHead TV as a TV reporter. *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori) - played by Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates). He works in TransHead TV as a TV reporter. *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto) - played by child star Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM). She is Rigor's daughter, Aria's older sister and cousin to Anaira and Kohei *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria) - played by child star Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko). She is Rigor's daughter, Mikoto's younger sister and cousin to Anaira and Kohei. *Triskaide (トリスケイド Torisukeido) - played by Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō). He is calm and critical thinker Chariot Fighter and one of the servants of Emperor Ryuuen. But he and Archos betrayed the Chariot Empire because of Mayor Akazawa's unlikely ideals to fulfill the mission of the Empire. Later, became allies with the Armored Fighters. He wields the power of Chariot Fighter Thirteen (チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Chariotto Faitā Sātīn). *Archos (アルコス Arukosu) - played by Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi). An aggresive and reckless Chariot Fighter and one of the servants of Emperor Ryuuen. Just like Triskaide, Archos betrayed the Chariot Empire because of Mayor Akazawa's unlikely ideals to fulfill the mission of the Empire. Later, became allies with the Armored Fighters. He wields the power of Chariot Fighter Torpedo (チャリオット ファイター トルピード Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo). *Reiko Irie/Irie (入江 玲子/イリエ Irie Reiko/Irie) - played by Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori). The President and Chief Executive Officer (CEO) of TransHead TV, Irie was given a mission by Erika to secretly investigate the Chariot Empire by pretending to be a Chariot Fighter. She also witnessed how Hiroyo was brainwashed by the Chariots and became Cyan. As her mission ends, Irie revealed to the Armored Fighters that she is a fake Chariot Fighter and later on, became allies with the Armored Fighters. She wields the power of Chariot Fighter Flash (チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Chariotto Faitā Furasshu). *Mateo Fujisaki (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo) - played by Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu). He is the former TV reporter of TransHead TV, Fatima's ex-boyfriend and Anaira's greatest rival. Because of his ambitions and making Fatima's life miserable, as well as doing a demolition job in order to destroy Anaira's image and reputation, Mateo was fired by TransHead TV and he was mysteriously disappeared. Six years later, he returned back as Chariot Fighter Negative and became an ally of the Chariot Empire. He wields the power of Chariot Fighter Negative (チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Chariotto Faitā Negatibu). *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa (赤沢 博史 Akazawa Hiroshi) - played by Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi). He is the mayor of Hirakawa City who is also a corrupt local official. Being a corrupt local official, Mayor Akazawa will do anything in order to put Hirakawa City in danger. Such was the case when a massive attack happened in the city due to the invasion of the Chariot Soldiers, Mayor Akazawa abandoned the city to go to a one-day vacation trip together with his family. Later became an ally of Chariot Empire. He wields the power of Chariot Fighter Ray (チャリオット ファイター レイ Chariotto Faitā Rei) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ Matsuoka Rie) - played by Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi). She is one of the city councilors of Hirakawa City who is also a corrupt local official and an ally of the Chariot Empire, like Mayor Akazawa. In order to protect the mayor's reputation from his detractors, Rie always using the Chariot Soldiers to teach the detractors a painful lesson and also, to destroy the entire Hirakawa City. In the end, Rie regreted for doing evil things and being part of the Chariot Empire. Later on, she became allies with the Armored Fighters and cooperating with the Hirakawa City Government. She formerly wielded the power of Chariot Fighter Chaser (チャリオット ファイター チェイサー Chariotto Faitā Cheisā), which was formerly wielded by Hiroyo. Currently, she wields the power of Chariot Fighter Neon (チャリオットファイターネオン Chariotto Faitā Neon). *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko) - played by Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori). She is one of the city councilors of Hirakawa City along with Rie. Unlike Rie, Hiroko is a well-dedicated local official who works hardly for the city constituents. One night when after she called Mayor Akazawa to inform him that he must attend the senate hearing because of the subpoena she received, Hiroko saw Rie conducted a meeting to set up a plan to destroy Hirakawa City in the conference room of the city hall along with the Chariot Soldiers. Because of this, she went to TransHead TV to tell Irie and the Armored Fighters that Rie is plotting something to destroy the city. Later on, she became allies with the Armored Fighters. She wields the power of Armored Fighter Macross (アーマードファイターマクロス Āmādo Faitā Makuros). *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko) - played by Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai). The concerned vice mayor of Hirakawa City, Kyoko is a hard working local official who is dedicated to her work to serve her constituents in the city. But in an unexpected way, she became an Armored Fighter and helped her comrades to save Hirakawa City. She wields the power of Armored Fighter Caster (アーマードファイターキャスター Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā) *Mashiro Mochizuki (望月 真城 Mochidzuki Mashiro) - played by child star Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori). The daughter of Akiko, Mashiro is a cheerful kid. But when she and her mother involved in an accident on October 7, 2013, her speech was affected and thus, she can only utter the phrase, "Oh, my mama". Later on, her speech was finally restored back to normal when she used the Chariot Unlocker and the Chaser Key. She wields the power of Chariot Fighter Chaser (チャリオットファイターチェイサー Chariotto Faitā Cheisā), which was formerly wielded by Hiroyo and Rie. *Akiko Mochizuki (望月 アキコ Mochidzuki Akiko) - played by Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko). The mother of Mashiro, Akiko is a very secretive person when it comes to her identity as an Armored Fighter. Later on, she revealed to her comrades as Chariot Fighter Exia, an Armored Fighter who saved Chihiro while doing a news story. She wields the power of Chariot Fighter Exia (チャリオットファイターエクシア Chariotto Faitā Ekushia). Guest cast *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) *Chariot Monster Thrust (チャリオット モンスター スラースト Chariotto Monsutā Surāsuto; voice): Hiroshi Yamakawa (山川 博史 Yamakawa Hiroshi) *Chariot Monster Harada (チャリオット モンスター 原田 Chariotto Monsutā Harada; voice): Koichi Nagaoka (長岡 浩一 Nagaoka Kōichi) *Chariot Monster Raid (チャリオット モンスター ライド Chariotto Monsutā Raido; voice): Masaki Hase (長谷 正木 Hase Masaki) *Chariot Monster Rad (チャリオット モンスター ラッド Chariotto Monsutā Raddo; voice); Chariot Monster Raiden (チャリオット モンスター ライデン Chariotto Monsutā Raiden; voice): Ryotaro Maeda (前田 良太郎 Maeda Ryōtarō) *Chariot Monster Scion (チャリオット モンスター サイオン Chariotto Monsutā Saion; voice): Kazuya Tatsumi (辰巳 和也 Tatsumi Kazuya) *Service crew: Takeshi Muraoka (村岡 竹司 Muraoka Takeshi), Kyo Harakawa (原川 京 Harakawa Kyō), Hiroshi Takatori (高取 宏 ''Takatori Hiroshi) *Service van driver: Hiroki Tateishi (立石 博木 Tateishi Hiroki) *Chariot Monster Phantom (チャリオット モンスター ファントム Chariotto Monsutā Fantomu; voice): Kyosuke Harada (原田 京介 Harada Kyōsuke) *Chariot Monster Krone (チャリオット モンスター クローン Chariotto Monsutā Kurōn; voice): KO-Taro *Chariot Monster Rank (チャリオット モンスター ランク Chariotto Monsutā Ranku; voice): Hideyoshi Hasegawa (長谷川 秀吉 Hasegawa Hideyoshi) *Chariot Monster Tran (チャリオット モンスター トラン Chariotto Monsutā Toran; voice): Yuuji Maruyama (丸山 由司 Maruyama Yūji) *Chariot Monster Grade (チャリオット モンスター グレイド Chariotto Monsutā Gureido; voice): Miyuki Maeda (前田 美由木 Maeda Miyuki) *Chariot Monster Ardent (チャリオット モンスター アルデント Chariotto Monsutā Arudento; voice): Hajime Kasahara (笠原 肇 Kasahara Hajime) *Prof. Natsuri Kanzaki (神崎 なつり Kanzaki Natsuri): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Ryoji Ichikawa (市川 良司 Ichikawa Ryōji): Takeru Hirakawa (平川 タケル Hirakawa Takeru) *Yui Inoue (井上 由井 Inoue Yui): Miyuki Takeda (武田 みゆき Takeda Miyuki) *Shojiro Nagano: Russel Asami *Mayu Kitadani: Hiromi Kushida *Prof. Raine Tatsumi: Anaira Fukuzawa (福沢 アナイラ Fukuzawa Anaira) *Ryoji Nishimura (西村 涼二 Nishimura Ryōji): Hajime Takaoka (高岡 肇 Takaoka Hajime) *Ryoka Okamoto/Meister Navigator (岡本 涼香/マイスターナビゲーター Okamoto Ryōka/Maisutā Nabigētā): Jade Ramones (ラモーンズ ジェイド Ramōnzu Jeido; PRISM) *Hiroyuki Abe/Rush Navigator (阿部 博之/ラッシュナビゲーター Abe Hiroyuki/Rasshu Nabigētā); Unnamed TransHead TV talent: Takeshi Origata (織形 武史 Origata Takeshi) *Sayuri Nagasaki/Strike Navigator (長崎 さゆり/ストライクナビゲーター Nagasaki Sayuri/Sutoraiku Nabigētā): Kaori Minami (南 かおり Minami Kaori) *Yui Saehara/Brave Navigator (上原 結衣/ブレイブナビゲーター Saehara Yui/Bureibu Nabigētā): Mika Horie (堀江 美佳 Horie Mika) *Akira Saehara (上原 晃 Saehara Akira): Rina Morimoto (森本 リナ Morimoto Rina) *Harold Mitchell (ハロルド・ミッチェル Harorudo Mitcheru): Shotaro Kobayashi (小林 正太郎 Kobayashi Shotarō) *Kouta Marubishi (丸菱 孝太 Marubishi Kōta): Ryotaro Matsuda (松田 涼太郎 Matsuda Ryōtarō) *Erika Ono (小野 エリカ Ono Erika): Kazumi Tateishi (立石 和美 Tateishi Kazumi) *Hikari Takeda (武田 ヒカリ Takeda Hikari): Mandy Shiraishi (白石 マンディー Shiraishi Mandī) *Dr. Kumiko Yamada (山田 久美子 Yamada Kumiko): Ryoko Ogami (大神 涼子 Ōgami Ryōko) *Kotaro Aoki: Yuusuke Kanzaki (神崎 雄介 Kanzaki Yūsuke) *Mikoto Nagaoka (長岡 美琴 Nagaoka Mikoto): Haruka Nagano (長野 春香 Nagano Haruka) *Outcast Leader Takano/Supreme Takano (高野/スプリーマ高野 Takano/Suprīma Takano): Tyrone Harada (原田 タイローン Harada Tairōn) *Unnamed emcee: DJ Ryan Grove (DJ リャン·グローブ DJ Ryan Gurōbu; 97.7 Raider FM) *Unnamed TransHead TV talents: **Haruka Masada (正田 春香 Masada Haruka) **Megumi Onodera (小野寺 めぐみ Onodera Megumi) **Yumi Hayashibara (林原 由美 Hayashibara Yūmi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) **Kazumi Ayano (綾野 和美 Ayano Kazumi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi); Unnamed TransHead TV talent: Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) *North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki (篠崎 明 Shinozaki Akira): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) *North Chevronian Vice President Koichiro Moritaka (森高 浩一郎 Moritaka Kōichirō): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) References Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters